Yang Tak Terlupakan
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Ia tak menangis, Ia belum menangis, Aku harus membuatnya menangis. Semi-AU. Sekuel Sekali Ini Saja Panggil Aku Kakak. DLDR. Friendship-Family theme. OneShot. Cover not mine. First POV.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny but this story is mine!**

* * *

><p>Warning: <strong>Angsty theme!<strong> Sedia tisu (maybe?). Semi-AU. Sekuel Sekali Saja Panggil Aku Kakak. OOCness. Typo(s). Tata bahasa kacau. Unbeta-ed. Spoiler. Not a happy story one (maybe?). **DLDR**. First POV. Flame aren't allowed! OneShot.

Main cast: Kira, Athrun. (Slight Lacus, Cagalli).

Genre: Mainly Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship. (Slight Romance).

Rated: K+.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Ia tidak menangis.<p>

Ia tak menangis.

Atau ...

Ia belum menangis?

Bahkan orang yang kurasa membenci**nya**, menangis.

Atau ...

Ia ... telah meneteskan airmatanya tanpa sepengetahuan kami?

Atau ...

Ia memang takkan pernah menangis.

Setelah apa yang terjadi pada kami, setelah apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini ...ia ...aku ...kami semua memang menjadi kuat. Tegar.

Tapi,

Mataku berkedip berkali-kali.

Mungkinkah?

Mungkinkah ia _sekuat_ itu?

Tidak.

Aku mengenalnya lebih dari itu.

Matanya memang tak meneteskan airmata sepertiku, seperti mereka tapi aku tahu ... Apa yang ia rasakan sama seperti kami.

Kesedihan.

Kehilangan.

_Shattered into pieces._

_A broken ... damaged heart._

Matanya memang tak meneteskan airmata, tapi mengungkapkan segalanya. Tak ada kegembiraan terpancar di sana.

Hanya ... kehampaan.

Aku mencari sesuatu di salah satu saku celanaku (sekali lagi).

Sejenak aku menghela nafas.

_Benda_ itu masih di sana.

Dan ...

_Benda_ yang ingin sekali dikembalikan ke tangan pemiliknya.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

**.**

**Yang Tak Terlupakan**

**.**

**Sekuel dari Sekali Saja Panggil Aku Kakak**

**.**

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Dari jauh aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku.

Sama.

Masih sama.

Isakan.

Tangisan.

Airmata.

Pelukan.

Tak ada ekspresi kebahagiaan. Yang ada hanya senyuman kecil. Sebuah senyuman untuk menguatkan hati. Senyuman ketegaran yang dipaksakan.

Bahkan seorang kapten wanita yang terlihat sangat pemberani di medan pertempuran masih terlihat menangis dalam diam di pelukan seorang kolonel, yang terlihat mencoba menenangkannya.

Lalu,

Seorang yang dulu membenci**nya**, menyalahkan kematian orang tuanya, adiknya, dan _kehancuran dunia_, sesekali terlihat mengusap airmata dari ujung mata merahnya.

Di samping pemuda itu, wanita bersurai magenta menggenggam salah satu lengan pemuda itu dengan erat, ekspresi yang di tunjukkannya tampak lebih terbuka daripada kekasihnya, ia membiarkan airmatanya jatuh.

Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Flaga, Shinn Asuka dan Lunamaria Ha-

"K-Kakak, S-Shinn," kudengar suara seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Lunamaria dengan sedikit terbata dan terisak, "m-maaf ...aku tak bisa berada di sini, i-ini terlalu menya -"

Ia tak meneruskan tapi ...

_-kitkan! _Aku melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mey-Meyrin ... tu-tunggu." Kuputar sedikit kepalaku ke belakang. Lunamaria Hawke berlari mengejar adiknya, Meyrin Hawke yang menangis. Tak lama Shinn berdiri, memberi hormat _ala_ militer padaku dengan cepat, dalam diam ia seperti meminta ijin padaku, keberikan ia anggukan kecil tanda aku memahami permohonannya. Ia pun berlari mengejar mereka.

"Ia masih belum menangis."

Suara familiar nan merdu kembali menyita perhatiaanku. Kepalanya terangkat dari bahuku. Kami berpandangan sejenak. Ia nampak lelah. Aku juga lelah. Di bawah matanya terlihat samar sebuah kantung hitam. Aku pun sama. Mata indahnya memerah. Kurasa aku pun begitu.

Ia melihatku sama seperti aku melihatnya - mencari jawaban- lalu ia menoleh, mengalihkan padangannya, aku tahu, ia mencoba memberikanku sebuah jawaban, kuikuti padangannya.

Ternyata, kami berpikiran sama.

Pemuda itu, pemuda yang berdiri tepat di samping sebuah "kotak putih" dengan hamparan lili putih di sekitarnya, pemuda yang berdiri dengan tatapan hampa, pemuda yang sesekali memberikan senyuman tipis pada orang yang mencoba menyapa atau menghiburnya (?), tak ada airmata di matanya, tak ada bekas airmata yang menetes di wajahnya-

"Kau harus bicara dengannya."

Tanpa mengalihkan padanganku pada pemuda itu, aku menjawab ragu, "Apakah ini saat yang tepat?"

Kurasakan ada yang menggenggam telapak tanganku lembut, memberikan sedikit tekanan, "Kau orang yang sangat tepat untuk bicara dengannya."

Aku tak yakin.

"Aku tak yakin Lac -"

Ucapanku terpotong saat ada sesuatu yang halus dan dingin menempel di salah satu pipiku, memaksaku memandang kembali mata biru indahnya. Telapak tangan lembutnya kini berada di wajahku.

Tak ada keraguan di matanya. Ia seperti memberikanku kekuatan walau ia tak berkata apapun.

"Percayalah ... Kira."

Tak lama aku pun mengangguk, meraih telapaknya, menggenggamnya sedikit lebih lama, tersenyum lembut padanya. Perlahan aku berdiri, menatap kembali pemuda itu. Berjalan ke arahnya.

Ke arah ... sahabatku.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum menyapanya, aku berdiri tepat di depan seseorang yang loyal -tidak bukan seseorang- kedua orang yang luar biasa, yang sanggup menggantikan _tempatnya_ di keabadian bila mereka mampu.

"Admiral Kisaka ... Manna."

Aku tersenyum tipis, mereka berdua mengerti bahwa senyumanku itu sebuah paksaan. Dengan cepat, Manna yang masih menangis dalam lengan Kisaka memelukku erat. Aku tak perduli bila pakaian militer putihku ini basah karena tangisannya. Secara refleks, kedua lenganku memeluk wanita ini. Mencoba menenangkannya walau aku yakin tangisannya takkan berhenti dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Sebuah telapak tangan besar bersarang pada salah satu pundak Manna, membuatnya menoleh pada pemiliknya, Kisaka. Ia menutup mata dan menggeleng lemah pada Manna, seolah memberikan sinyal padanya.

Manna melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Setelah berjalan, tersenyum, mengangguk kecil pada beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganku akhirnya aku berdiri tepat di samping sahabatku.

Walau tak melihat sekeliling, aku yakin hampir semua mata memandang ke arah kami.

Sekejap ... aku merasa di sekitarku begitu hening, seolah mereka menahan nafas dengan apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan sahabatku. Apa yang akan kami bicarakan.

Aku tak memandangnya. Tak menyapanya. Hanya berdiri di sampinganya. Mata unguku melekat pada sosok yang terlihat damai dihadapanku. _Dress_ yang begitu ia benci membalut _tubuhnya_. _Dress lime green_ itu begitu sempurna untuknya. Ia begitu cantik dengan balutan _make-up_ tak terlalu mencolok menghiasi _wajahnya_. Walau kami semua tahu, ia terlihat cantik walau tanpa riasan wajah.

Sayang ...

Matanya tertutup. Mata jernih, penuh kejujuran, keberanian dan kekuatan itu kini telah tertutup selamanya.

Saudariku.

Saudari kembarku.

Cagalli Yula Athha.

Telah tiada.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami tak begitu mengetahui apa bunga favoritnya. Yang mungkin adalah warna putih, bukan warna favoritnya. Melihat pemuda di sampingku, kami semua yakin mawar putih pasti akan menjadi pilihan.

Tapi,

"Lili putih?"

Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini padanya? Kuputuskan apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu yang terucap.

Ia tak langsung menjawab, kurasa saat hitungan ke sepuluh ia merespon,

"Hn."

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan kami pada _Cagalli yang tertidur_.

Sungguh, aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat ini. Banyak yang terlintas dalam pikiranku, tapi hatiku berkata lain.

"Aku ... aku tak menyukai permintaan terakhirnya ini." Akhirnya terucap.

"Aku juga," Admiral termuda sepanjang sejarah Orb itu membalas cepat namun lemah.

Permintaan terakhir sesuai wasiat Cagalli, cukup membuatnya frustasi. Permintaan pemakamannya agak dibuat sederhana, bisa aku pahami tapi kremasi?

Kremasi?

Aku tak bisa menahan luapan emosiku pada pengacaranya saat itu. _Hell_, itu bukan salahnya, tapi sepertinya aku ingin sekali menjadikan itu salahnya. Mengapa ia tak menahan atau menolak permintaan Cagalli.

Terbakar seperti ayahnya. Seperti Raja Uzumi Nara Athha. Mengapa?

Mataku mengerat tajam mengingat itu.

Uzumi Nara Athha terbakar demi melindungi Orb, yang aku yakin bukan keinginan egoisnya tapi ... Cagalli? Kremasi?

Bagaimanapun hatiku menolak, aku harus memahami keinginannya. Aku _mencoba_ memahami keinginannya.

Kami melanggar permintaan pemakamannya agar dilakukan secara sederhana. Rakyatnya berhak melihat dan memberikan penghormatan untuknya ... untuk yang terakhir kali. Pemimpin mereka. Ratu mereka. Dewi kemenangan mereka. Hati mereka.

Suasana di sepanjang jalan utama Ibukota Orb hampir serupa saat ia hampir menikah dengan si pengkhianat Seiran. Tapi tak ada suka cita di sana. Hanya tangisan, isakan, teriakan kesedihan dan kehilangan. Meneriakkan namanya. Meneriakkan perasaan mereka. Meneriakkan kehancuran hati mereka karena telah kehilangan sosok yang mereka cintai, hormati, segani.

Kami pun menggelar upacara kecil di sebuah ruang tempat ia akan "terbakar" menjadi abu. Hanya ada keluarga, sahabat, kerabat, para tetua dan pemimpin negara sahabat.

Sebentar lagi.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan "terbakar".

Menjadi abu.

Tapi pria di sampingku ... belum menangis.

Mengapa?

Apakah ia takut menunjukkan kesedihannya? Apakah ia mencoba tegar di sekitar kami?

Untuk apa?

Bukankah jelas, sangat jelas! Kami semua menunggunya! Menunggunya mengeluarkan semua yang ada di pikirannya!

Saat wanita bernama Meer -yang berpura-pura menjadi Lacus- itu tiada, Athrun menangis. Saat sahabatnya yang bernama Nicol itu tiada, Yzak dan Dearka berkata ia pun menangis. Saat Ayahnya tiada, ia menangis. Saat mengira aku telah terbunuh olehnya, Cagalli mengatakan ia pun menangis.

Tapi mengapa sekarang ia ...?

Apa yang bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan semua itu?

Jawabannya hanya satu?

Cagalli.

Hanya Cagalli yang bisa mengeluarkan isi pikirannya yang seperti hamster itu.

Kuhela nafas kecil.

"_Ia_ tak mengharapkan kau seperti ini."

"Seperti apa?" Lagi-lagi ia menjawab cepat.

Kuhela nafas lagi. Entah kenapa paru-paruku terasa kosong.

"Apa kau ..." Sungguh aku tak ingin melanjutkan ucapanku. "Apa kau ingin menyusulnya?" Aku menelan ludah, sangat menyesal berkata seperti itu.

Lagi-lagi ia tak langsung menjawab, saat hitungan ke lima barulah aku mendengar suaranya. Datar. Tanpa perasaan. "Jika aku bisa, aku ingin. Tapi ... Aku tak ingin _menghancurkan sesuatu yang telah diselamatkannya_."

Ah benar, ia hampir melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh -menurut Cagalli- dengan hampir meledakkan Justice demi menghancurkan Genesis.

"Athrun -"

"-Kira, t-tolong saat ini a-aku tak ingin ... a-aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Kupandang wajah tertunduknya dan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Athrun ...jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri. Ca-" sekali lagi aku menelan ludahku. Menyebut nama saudariku dihadapannya terasa sulit mengingat Athrun begitu terluka, "-Cagalli tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini -"

"- Lalu seperti apa?! K-Kau ingin aku tertawa! Tersenyum bahagia! Sedangkan ia terbaring di sana! Melihatnya menjadi abu! B-bahkan sa-saat ia sakit, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Kau ingin aku bagaimana hah?!"

Ia meledak, tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingku, aku merasa seluruh mata di ruangan ini tertuju kembali pada kami. Athrun menatapku seolah aku adalah musuhnya dalam peperangan.

Aku hanya diam. Menunggu. Menunggu ia kembali bicara. Mengeluarkan semuanya.

Cagalli benar, meski aku sahabat Athrun dari kecil, untuk bisa benar-benar mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya adalah dengan sedikit memprovokasinya. Aku ingin tersenyum tapi aku menahannya. Sungguh bukan saat yang tepat.

Ia memegang kedua lenganku, menggoyangkan tubuhku tapi tak begitu kuat. "Mengapa Kira? Mengapa harus dia? Mengapa bu-bukan aku? Mengapa?" Suaranya parau, kedua bahunya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu. "Saat terakhirnya, aku pun tak ada di sisinya. Mengapa? Apakah ia lelah menungguku? Mengapa ia tak memberi kesempatan untuk bicara sekali lagi dengannya? Mengapa? Aku kembali Kira. Aku kembali untuknya dan Orb tapi mengapa ia -" ia menjatuhkan kedua lengannya. Ia terlihat kecewa, terluka, entahlah banyak emosi di sana.

"Ia hanya tak ingin membuat orang-orang yang ia cintai bersedih Athrun -"

"Bullshit! Ia selalu _terbuka_ bersamamu tapi saat bersamaku, ia selalu terlihat sedih, ia di dekatku, sangat dekat tapi ia terasa ... jauh. Ia tak mempercayaiku lagi Kira dan kurasa ia juga t-t-tak men- men -"

Ia tak melanjutkan, aku pun merasa tak sanggup mendengarnya.

Cagalli tak mencintainya? Hal terakhir yang ingin ku dengar.

Kurogoh saku celanaku sebelah kanan, kuraih salah satu tangan Athrun. Benda yang selama ini kutahan untuk tak kukembalikan padanya. Akhirnya berada di tangannya.

Mata _emerald_-nya melebar menyadari benda apa yang kuserahkan padanya.

Cincin silver bermata _ruby_ itu sama sekali tak kehilangan kilaunya saat Athrun memandangnya.

"Kau salah Athrun. Ia sangat mempercayaimu. Ia melakukan itu karena setelah ini ia ingin melihatmu lebih bahagia lagi."

Athrun masih memandang cincin itu dalam diamnya. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Aku memberikannya sebuah surat yang diberikan pengacara Cagalli padaku. Ya, surat itu hanya tertuju padaku. Bahkan Lacus, Manna, Kisaka atau Athrun tak mendapatkannya.

Tapi,

Melihat Athrun seperti ini, tak ada salahnya ia mengetahui perasaan Cagalli yang ia tuangkan dalam surat itu lebih cepat.

Kuserahkan surat berwarna putih yang sedikit lusuh karena (kurasa dari) airmata Cagalli bercampur airmataku itu padanya.

Athrun memandangku bingung sebelum akhirnya menerima surat itu dengan tangan yang tergetar.

"Sebenarnya Cagalli memintaku menyerahkan padamu setelah namanya tak pernah lagi diucapkan, tapi ... aku yakin hari itu takkan pernah datang. Aku sendiri memastikan ia takkan pernah terlupakan."

Athrun seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya. Perhatiaannya kembali tertuju pada kertas dengan gambar emblem Orb di atasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Athrun mengenali tulisan Cagalli.

Ia mulai membaca surat itu.

Aku memperhatikannya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin saat ia membaca saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Atau saat ia melamar Cagalli dengan sangat tak romantis. Membaca itu, aku sangat ingin memukul kepala Athrun dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa ia melamar saudariku seperti itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian alisnya bertautan. Mungkin ia membaca bagian di mana bila Athrun menginginkan kembali ke PLANTs maka dengan aku dan Lacus harus menerimanya.

Bibirnya membentuk sudut lurus. Mungkin di mana ia membaca permohonan Cagalli yang tak diingikannya.

Aku masih ingat saat itu.

_"Aku serius Kira. Dengarkan baik-baik. Meja riasku, tepat sebelah ranjang, laci pertama sebelah kanan. Ada sebuah box kecil, berikan -tidak, kembalikan pada Athrun. Katakan padanya, jangan ... jangan sampai ia melakukan 'lamaran' bodoh, nekat dan tak terencana sekali lagi. Ia harus melakukan hal yang lebih romantis lagi. Ajak gadis itu makan malam di restoran ... ehm ... Prancis, beri dia sebuket bunga atau sekotak coklat mewah, berlutut dengan satu kaki diiringi sebuah musik yang indah. Ucapkan kata-kata yang puitis. Beri dia cincin baru dengan batu permata yang lebih besar. Setidaknya begitulah, yang tak sengaja kulihat -saat Manna menonton sebuah acara drama di televisi."_

Aku tersenyum getir. "Aku sangat berharap Athrun melakukan hal itu padamu Cagalli," bisikku. Aku yakin bahkan Athrun tak mendengar ucapanku ia terlalu larut membaca surat Cagalli.

Mata Athrun melebar, aku yakin ia telah sampai pada bagian akhir surat itu.

Samar, aku mengingat bagian itu.

_"Aku tak yakin pada diriku sendiri Kira. Maksudku dengan apa yang terjadi padaku dan Athrun. Aku takut. Kuakui daripada peperangan, ini lebih menakutkan. Aku masih mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi bersamaku ia takkan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Aku tahu ia menungguku. Tapi aku tak ingin ia menunggu. Aku senang ia menunggu tapi aku juga tak ingin ia menungguku. Aku membenci diriku sendiri bila menyiksanya karena menungguku. Aku takut dan bingung Kira. Setelah mengetahui penyakitku, akhirnya aku mengetahui keputusanku. Aku harus melepasnya. He deserve happiness. He deserve someone better dan itu bukan denganku, Kira."_

_So you are Cagalli ... Kau juga berhak mendapatkannya Cagalli._

Mimik wajah Athrun seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya. Ia sedikit meremas surat itu. Kadang menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan nan lemah.

_"Aku mulai bersikap acuh dan dingin padanya. Aku pun mulai menghindarinya. Tapi pria itu tak kenal kata menyerah."_

Aku tersenyum lebar sangat mengingat bagian itu.

_"Sampai akhirnya aku menyerah dan menerima keberadaannya di sisiku sebagai teman. Walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih dari itu di dalam hatiku. Pathetic? Iya. Tapi lebih baik daripada ia menunggu sesuatu yang sia-sia. Dan aku juga memahami, ia menunggu karena ia telah berjanji padaku. Hanya karena janji."_

Senyumku seketika hilang. Bagaimana bisa ia menganggap dirinya _worthless_? _Meaningless_? Ia segalanya bagi kami, terutama bagi Athrun. Janji? Hanya karena janji, Athrun berani melamarnya? Aku meragukan itu Cagalli. "Lalu menurutmu untuk apa ia kembali ke Orb, Cagalli?" Lagi-lagi aku berbisik entah pada siapa.

_"Aku akan merindukanmu Kira. Aku akan merindukan semuanya. Aku akan merindukannya. Aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintai Orb. Walau aku tahu, aku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku menyadari itu setelah pertemuan kita di Crete -saat ia mengatakan telah kembali ke Zaft- aku menyakitinya dan kehilangan cintanya. Sampaikan permohonan maafku padanya Kira. Katakan padanya jangan berpikir terlalu keras seperti hamster. Katakan juga bila itu terjadi kau harus memukul kepalanya keras, mewakili diriku. Sampai jumpa di alam sana adikku (aku tak peduli bila kau mengingkarinya, kau tetap akan menjadi adikku!)."_

Athrun melipat surat itu perlahan. Wajahnya masih tertunduk. Membawanya ke dalam dekapannya bersama dengan cincin itu. Mataku melebar, saat dengan cepatnya, ia duduk bersimpuh. Sama dengan saat aku mengembalikan cincin itu pada Cagalli di Archangel.

Sahabatku begitu terluka. Ia memang menangis. Mengangkat sebagian beban pada pundaknya. Tetapi tetap saja bukan pemandangan yang ku inginkan. Mataku sejenak menangkap sosok yang kami kenal, Dearka, Miriallia, Yzak, Shiho, Nona Erica, Amagi, mereka semua menangis. Menangis untuk Cagalli. Menangis untuk ... Athrun.

Mereka pun merasa khawatir dengan perasaan Athrun.

Ku pandang sosok yang selama ini menguatkan hati dan pikiranku, Lacus. Ia berdiri, dengan bercucuran airmata dan tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku pun membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Berlutut dengan satu kaki, kusandarkan kepalanya pada salah satu bahu, kutepuk lembut bahunya.

"Menangislah Athrun. Menangislah ..." bisikku.

Dan Athrun meluapkan segalanya di bahuku. Membagi kesedihannya denganku. Membagi bebannya denganku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa ia berkata bahwa ia bertepuk sebelah tangan Kira?"

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu.

Dari ujung mataku aku bertanya, "Kau yakin tak ingin menyimpannya?"

"Tidak, itu miliknya ... akan selalu menjadi miliknya. Aku masih mempunyai ini." Athrun meletakkan jemarinya tepat di depan dadanya. Sesuatu tersimpan di dalam sana. Aku tahu itu.

Haumea _stone_. Dengan warna senada cincin itu. Kalung pemberian dari ... Cagalli.

Cincin rubi itu kembali Athrun sematkan pada jari manis Cagalli. Dengan airmata yang masih belum kering sepenuhnya. Ia menunduk dan mencium bibir ranum Cagalli, mataku tak pernah meninggalkan peristiwa itu, aku tak peduli pada beberapa suara yang cukup gaduh di sekitarku. Seperti ... terkejut, tak percaya. Tapi tak sedikit pula yang terlihat terpesona ... bahagia.

Nampaknya kisah romantisme Cagalli dan Athrun masih belum sepenuhnya diketahui semua pihak.

Itu tak penting.

Saat ini adalah momen bagi Athrun.

Saat ini Athrun sedang menciptakan suatu kenangan terakhir dengan Cagalli.

Saat bibirnya meninggalkan bibir dingin Cagalli, ia masih memandanganya lekat, mencoba menyimpan segala tentang Cagalli di dalam pikirannya.

Athrun berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu Cagalli." Tapi aku yakin kami semua dapat mendengarnya.

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat sepintas, senyum lembut nan tulus miliknya yang sempat menghilang.

_Sampai jumpa lagi Cagalli. Kau akan selalu bersamaku, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin, setiap nafas yang kuhirup. Aku tahu itu adalah ... dirimu. _

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Lacus menawarkan Athrun untuk kembali ke PLANTs, dengan senyuman khasnya, ia menolak dan berkata,

_"Rumahku di Orb."_

Saat Lacus mencoba membujuknya lagi, ia kembali berkata,

_"Hatiku ada di Orb. Orb is my um ... where's my heart belong to. Aku tak bisa menepati janji untuk melindunginya. Maka aku ingin melindungi apa yang ia cintai. I'll fight, survive and ... die here. Ia pergi tapi ... tak terlupakan. Takkan pernah ..."_

Saat itu kami sadar. Athrun kami telah kembali. Athrun Zala, sahabat kami, telah kembali dari mimpi buruknya dan bangkit.

Cagalli ...

Ia memang telah pergi.

Cagalli kami ... telah pergi.

Tapi ... apa yang telah ia perbuat untuk perdamaian di dunia ini takkan pernah hilang.

Takkan pernah hilang. Ini janjiku padanya. Aku akan menjaganya. Kami akan menjaganya.

Di hati kami, Cagalli takkan pernah hilang.

Ia takkan terlupakan.

Selamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Demi apa sy membuat ini?! *jduaar*parahparahparah*

Sakitnya tuh disini lalala~ *abaikan*

HBD Athrun lophe"you always *kissu*

Met hari pahlawan! 10 November.

Sy tahu pangkat terakhir Athrun pada remaster turun satu tingkat. Well mengingat itu Athrun sy rasa wajar bila tak lama ia akan diangkat menjadi Admiral. Hehe … *maksa*

Saat sy membuat ini sy mendengarkan beberapa lagu yg mungkin pas sembari membaca ini. 1) Akatsuki no Kuruma (versi akustik), 2) Hikari no Furu (versi intrumental), 3) Tears - Lisa (versi GSDHDR), 4) Anna ni issho dattanoni (versi intrumental), 5) Sakura iro no kisetsu (GSvol2-AthrunxCagalli), 6) Annabel - Anamnesis, 7) Mika Nakashima -Yuki no Hana, 8) Kokia - Ave Maria, 9) Kokia - Memorial Days, 10) Mizuno Akashi (versi FictionJunction Wakana), 11) Angela Aki - Kiss me goodbye (cucok saat adegan the last kiss Athrun *hic*pelukeratAthrun), 12) Fields of Hope (short version GSD:HDR), 13) FictionJunction - Distance, 14) FFXIII-2 - Wish. 15) Departures, Anata ni okuru ai no uta (OST Guilty Crown) ,16) Kimi wa boku ni niteriu (TVsize-type2). Sy membuat ini mulai jam 10mlm sampai jm dua pagi hehe ... sambil nungguin mom opname di RS :'(. GWS mom :*

Amit" deh klo sekuel (klo ada) Gundam Seed Destiny kayak gini! *jedotinjidatketembok*

**Mind to review~**

**Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel. ^o^)9**

**Edited : 22/10/2014**

**Publish : 11/11/2014**


End file.
